24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed FBI agents
This is a list of unnamed FBI agents with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 6 Search warrant agent belongings]] Bill Buchanan was removed from his position at CTU Los Angeles when it was discovered that, during his time in CTU Seattle, he released a terrorist who proved extremely dangerous (Abu Fayed) from custody. The FBI scoured his home, and Buchanan lost his nerve for a moment when one agent inspected his family photo album. The agent insisted that everything could be searched under their subpoena, and Bill walked off in disgust. : "FBI Agent #1" was played by Christian Macchio in "4:00am-5:00am". Day 7 White House FBI agent After Juma's siege at the White House, this agent informed President Allison Taylor that her communication with Vice President Mitchell Hayworth was ready. He also met with Ethan Kanin when he arrived at the White House and briefed him on the situation. Ethan then asked him to set up a meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff. : The "FBI Agent" was played by Burt Bulos in "8:00pm-9:00pm". FBI escort agent This agent was first told by Larry Moss to take Jack Bauer into custody. After Ethan Kanin called Larry and ordered him to let Jack interrogate Ryan Burnett, Larry approached him again and told him they would transport him to Kennedy Memorial Hospital. : The "FBI Agent #2" was played by Anthony DeSantis in "8:00pm-9:00pm". FBI administrative agent This agent talked Renee Walker through her suspension process and filled the forms for it. He also received her gun and badge after she signed everything. : The "FBI Administrative Agent" was played by Lucas Ford in "9:00pm-10:00pm". FBI agent at Starkwood This agent was part of the operation to arrest the operatives at the Starkwood compound, and radioed in to give the all clear for his section. However, as soon as he had Robert Galvez appeared and shot him in the head, killing him. Galvez was temporarily stopped by Davis, but Galvez killed him as well before taking this agent's vehicle and fleeing the scene with a canister of prion variant. : The agent was played by Gary Price in "1:00am-2:00am". FBI agent at Woodside ]] This was one of the agents deployed at the site of the Alan Wilson meeting. When Renee Walker was questioning Wilson, the agent approached Renee and told her that the EMT's were about to take Jack Bauer away. : The "FBI Agent #1" was played by Aaron Cash in "7:00am-8:00am". : This agent appears in a deleted scene from this episode, where he gives some background information about Wilson and describes how Wilson's electronics had an auto-delete function, wiping away any data (and evidence) stored there. Day 8 FBI agent arresting Meredith Reed This FBI agent arrested journalist Meredith Reed after she made a call to Kayla Hassan. He and other agents intercepted her in the lobby of a building. : The "FBI agent" was played by Ryan Christiansen in "1:00pm-2:00pm". FBI agent at Gary Klausner's office This FBI agent went with a team to Gary Klausner's office to arrest Meredith Reed. As they searched the offices for the evidence that Reed allegedly had, Gary went to his office and warned her. At this point, the agent knocked on his door and told him not to call anyone. Gary told him he was canceling an appointment. : The "FBI agent" was played by Matthew Scanlon in "1:00pm-2:00pm". See also * More unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:FBI personnel